tangerine_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thoughtbox
Thoughtbox This page is dedicated to find and write down all quotes from the Thoughtbox. Help is rather appreciated, as it can be hard for a single person to find all of the quotes in the game The Thoughtbox is a square compartment located on the main page of the game, that shows amusing comments on the players progress in the game, these comments change approximately every ten seconds. Note:' When you cause an extinction, nothing appears in the ThoughtBox. Quotes: Right after starting the game: "There's nothing on TV" "These shoes fit great" "I feel like somebody is reading my thoughts" "Which way to the museum?" "Hello doggy" "I should buy a cat" "I love my family" "Where did I put my keys?" "My shoelace untied" "I'm riding a bike" ''Later in the game(I think)''': "Why are my nipples orange?" After the first Bush is bought: "I love tangerines" "A tangerine, nice!" "Be at one with the tangerines" "A tangerine in the hand is worth 2 in the bush" "Where can i get more tangerines?" "Just call me tangerine Jeff" "The world needs more tangerines" "These tangerine bushes are producing tangerines." After the first Tree is bought*: "Tangerine Trees are good for the environment because they produce oxygen" "Where did these trees come from?" "Tangerine trees produce oxygen and make the world a better place." After the first Farm is bought*: "Tangerine Farms are providing jobs for children" After the first Machine is bought*: "Why didn't we think of this before?" "Tangerine Machines are bad for the environment" After stuffing the cat into the machine*: "WHERE IS THAT NOISE COMING FROM?" "WHAT'S THAT TERRIBLE SMELL?" "THAT MACHINE IS SHAKING!" "THE TANGERINE MACHINE EXPLODED!" "OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT CAT?!" "250 People died in the explosion, so sad..." After refusing to stuff the cat into the machine: Somebody is kind to cats After purchasing the first Lab*: "Test tube tangerines are an abomination" "Test Tube Tangerines unethical says PETF" After getting the first Extra Terresterine*: "Argggh! An alien!" "They have big eyes and long fingers" "There's a UFO outside my window" "I'm sick of UFOs hovering outside my window" "God damn aliens taking our jobs" "These aliens think they can park where they like" "They keep landing their UFOs on my rose bush" they took tangerine Jeff Right after getting a Mutant Tangerine*: "SOMEBODY SAVE US! PLEASE" "HELP US" "MUTANT TANGERINES ARE KILLING EVERYBODY" "WHO WOULD DO THIS?" "MUTANT TANGERINES ARE ATTACKING PEOPLE" "TANGERINE JEFF IS OUTTA HERE" "ARGH! THEY'VE GOT ME" "NOOOOO" "They are coming for you" "OMG! TANGERINES!" After several people die*: "I miss my family" "Where are my children?" "Where is everyone?" After getting a Heroic Tangerine*: "We need more Heroic Tangerines!" "Got to look pretty for the Heroic Tangerines" "Heroic Tangerines are so handsome" "Heroic Tangerines will save us" When you have 15 or more Heroic Tangerines*: "The Mutants are decreasing in numbers" "The Heroic Tangerines are winning!" "The Heroic Tangerines are beating the Mutant Tangerines!" "Heroic Tangerines are good at singing" Other/Unknown category*: "I thought they grew on bushes...?" "I can't remember my name" "That thing took my dog" "We need to cook... tangerines" "It's getting foggy." "Tangerine accidents are on the rise." "What is this orange fog?" = *'''Not finished = '''After Extinction and spawning Humans using 5-D Tangerines: "We can rebuild" Where did I come from? "What happened here?" "Where is everybody?" Category:After extinction